1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid heat-dissipating module, more particularly, to a liquid heat-dissipating module with a heat-absorbing unit.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progressing of the computer industry, the issue of heat-dissipation resulting from the endless chasing of the CPU operation speed, of the multi-function of the computer, and of the miniaturization of the computer, becomes more and more severely. The issue is especially critical to the electronic device having limited interior space size, such as a laptop computer. If the heat generated by the electronic elements of the laptop computer, such as the CPU, cannot be dissipated immediately and efficiently, the operation efficiency of these electronic elements will be deteriorated. In addition, the life-time of these electronic elements will also be shortening. Therefore, a cooling device is often adopted, for dissipating the heat of these electronic elements.
In the many techniques used for cooling, the liquid cooling method is a powerful one. A conventional liquid cooling system consists of an heat-absorber, a heat-dissipater, a pump, and a delivery pipe, wherein the delivery pipe is used as the connecting media for connecting the heat-absorber, the heat-dissipater, and the pump together, thus forming a circular loop. A cooling liquid is filled in the circular loop. The heat-absorber absorbs the generated by the electronic elements, and then the cooling liquid is delivered to the heat-absorber through the pump and the delivery pipe for absorbing the heat from the heat-absorber. Due to the suction force of the pump, the cooling liquid is further delivered to the heat-dissipater, through the delivery pipe, for dissipating the heat. With the driving of the pump, the cooling liquid circulates in the circular loop endlessly, for taking out the heat generated by the electronic elements successively.
Though the conventional liquid cooling system can achieve the goal for removing the heat generated by the electronic elements, however, the pump is only an element of the thermal transfer liquid circular loop. Besides, since the heat-absorber, heat-dissipater, and pump included in the conventional liquid cooling system are all independent elements, pipes are needed between them for connecting these independent elements together, and thus forming a circular loop. Therefore, the number of the consisting elements of the conventional liquid cooling system is too much, resulting the total volume of the fabricated conventional liquid cooling system being excessive. As a result, in the trend of the miniaturization of the electronic device, the conventional liquid cooling system is difficult to be installed in an electronic device having limited interior space size, such as laptop computer, for cooling the electronic elements therein and dissipating the heat to the exterior.
Therefore, a liquid heat-dissipating module capable of obviating the above-mentioned drawbacks of the conventional technique is required by the industry.